Total Drama: Criss-Cross Crossover Chaos
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: Total Drama is back and as complicated as ever! over 28 contestants from cartoons, anime, and video games are pitted together and compete for 1 million dollars. Watch as this 'tale of epic proportions' has romance, friendship, backstabbing, and suspense all wrapped up in a neat little basket for your reading entertainment.


**Greetings, Everyone!**

 **As the title may suggest, This is Total Drama but with WAY more character variety!**

 **So, let's begin with everyone's favorite part, the list of characters I hand-picked myself and the ones you have suggested!**

 **(Sorry if your character suggestion didn't make it, there was a lot to choose from!)**

 **. . .**

 **Here are the competitors!**

Character: Luna Loud  
World: _The Loud House  
_ Bio: Luna is the aspiring rock-star and third-oldest child of the Loud House, She also has a knack for all things rock and roll, in fact, she loves music so much she speaks in song lyrics! Wicked!

Character: 5.0.5  
World: _Villainous  
_ Bio: 5.0.5 is the large fluffy teddy-bear like creation turned failed experiment by meek scientist Dr. Flug, meant for villainous- _pun totally intended_ -purposes, but was too kind for Black Hat's own good and later reformed into the mascot of Black Hat Incorporated.

Character: Rocket Raccoon  
World: _Marvel Comics_  
Bio: Rocket is the genetically enhanced furry raccoon-like animal turned freelance criminal with his partner-in-crime, the large hulking tree known as Groot and later on Star-Lord, Gamora, and Drax where he became a Guardian of the Galaxy. He's got a shopping cart full of big guns, explosives, bigger guns, and even bigger guns and uses every single one of them.

Character: Dan Hibiki  
World: _Street Fighter_  
Bio: Dan is the bumbling clumsy fighter of the Street Fighter series, He is so overconfident and moronic that he is considered to be his own worst enemy. but the only and one good thing about him is that he refuses to back down from a fight, which makes up for his sheer stupidity/arrogance.

Character: Star Butterfly  
World: _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_  
Bio: Star is the self-proclaimed magical princess from another dimension who is sent to Earth by her parents to train how to properly use the royal magic wand and hang out with her best friend, Marco Diaz.

Character: Harley Quinn  
World: _DC Comics_  
Bio: Harley is the crazed and sadistic follower/lover of The Joker, She is always accompanied with a wooden baseball bat and a pair of loyal vicious hyenas that claw by her side. Even though she obsesses over the Joker, she occasionally runs the Batcave in her spare time.

Character: Shego  
World: _Kim Possible_  
Bio: Shego is a powerful villainess who works for the infamous and less threatening Dr. Drakken as her sidekick, despite the fact that she is more level-headed and evil than him but is still at the doctor's side. She is not afraid to quick witty and insulting jokes at her enemies (similar to Rocket) but that's not of her enemies are afraid of her and green plasma that emits from her hands.

Character: Lillie  
World: _Pokemon Sun & Moon_  
Bio: Lillie is a girl that loves Pokémon, but is unable to touch them after moving away to another mansion with her mother and brother. Upon her return, she inexplicably was frightened of Pokémon and will either jump away or froze like a statue but after the events of Sun and Moon, she is a whole new person is determined to do anything.

Character: Tracer  
World: _Overwatch  
_ Bio: Bio: Lena 'Tracer' Oxton is the lovely British agent of Overwatch, thanks to her Chronal Accelerator built by her gorilla co-worker, she is able to zip to any distance in a quick blue flash. She is a time-jumping adventurer who always willing to fight for the virtuous in the face of her life-threatening chronal disassociation condition.

Character: Rick Sanchez  
World: _Rick and Morty_  
Bio: Rick is the crazy alcoholic genius whose mentally unstable mind leads to his reckless and nihilistic behavior, he is a classified jerk to many people including his own family, he is not afraid to do anything morally wrong like murder or arson to anyone or anything which makes him a real threat.

Character: Squidward Tentacles  
World: _Spongebob SquarePants_  
Bio: Squidward is the grumpy and narcissistic squid who lives near the pineapple under the sea, He works as cashier for the Krusty Krab which he absolutely loathes and the fact he has to work with Spongebob makes it worse. Thankfully, he signed up to do this show and escape Spongebob and Patrick for eight weeks (or less, depends).

Character: Zelda  
World: _The Legend of Zelda_  
Bio: Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent ruler with a wisdom beyond her years and a deep love towards the people she watches over. She is a caring, graceful and self-sacrificing person. She most prominent displays acts of compassion and selflessness. This version of Zelda is the one from the Breath of the Wild.

Character: Pearl  
World: _Steven Universe_  
Bio: Pearl is the knowledgeable perfectionist of the rowdy group known as the Crystal Gems but despite this she suffers from a low self-esteem, she is a believer in everything Rose Quartz (even falling in love with her) until she gives up her physical form to give birth to Steven who she raises alongside Garnet and Amethyst.

Character: Waluigi  
World: _Super Mario Bros._  
Bio: Waluigi is the tall, slender, and mischievous older 'brother' to Wario and arch-rival to Luigi, He excels at athleticism, tennis playing, and squeezing out of tough situations he finds himself in, even his actor Charles Martinet, described him as 'someone who has a lot of self-pity and would cheat to win.' He also caters a successful taco-stand in his spare-time.

Character: Mikasa Ackerman  
World: _Attack on Titan_  
Bio: Mikasa is the strong, independent adoptive young sister of Eren Yeager and considered the best soldier 104th training corps and later on the military to follow and protect her brother. She is skilled both hand-to-hand and weapon combat, easily slicing a titan's nape like butter.

Character: Sly Cooper  
World: _Sly Cooper_  
Bio: Sly, born into a long line heritage of master thieves who were also his family and ancestors, is the long life leader of the Cooper gang. He is cunning, smart, and extremely witty, always executing heists and robberies thought up by Bentley all while using his trusty cane.

Character: Twintelle  
World: _Arms_  
Bio: Twintelle, after ending her successful career as a mega celebrity on the silver screen, she currently resides as a fighter in the ARMS Grand Prix and battling other competitors using her long lavender locks of hair to her aid. But she is now a contestant on Total Drama.

Character: Crash Bandicoot  
World: _Crash Bandicoot_  
Bio:Crash is an eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex" where he gains super strength, super jump, and the ability to spin in a tornado.

Character: Ferb (suggested by **_CreamCheese_** )  
World: _Phineas and Ferb_  
Bio: Ferbs "Ferb" Fletcher is the British child of the Fletcher family currently living in the American city of Danville. He is the step-son of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. Being a native of England, he speaks with an English accent.

Character: Trafalgar D. Water Law (suggested by **_Double-Bang_** )  
World: _One Piece_  
Bio: Trafalgar is the infamous pirate rookie in the Worst Generation and a former Shichibukai. But Trafalgar is an extremely laid-back type of guy, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling, but always cautious and observant. He is also considered the 'Surgeon of Death' to some.

Character: Yang Xiao Long (suggested by **_TheMasterKat_** )  
World: _RWBY_  
Bio: Yang is the straightforward and confident young blonde girl who can also be described as being an energetic and bright young lady despite her brash attitude. She is also well-trained in boxing and kickboxing while using her weapon Ember Celica.

Character: Lobo (suggested by **_ShoRyuKen_** )  
World: _DC Comics_  
Bio: Lobo is the dark and bruiting alien born on the utopia planet of Czernia, where he commonly works as an interstellar mercenary and bounty hunter with a lit cigar in his jaw and gun in hand. Also, he is more badass and more cooler than Deadpool!

Character: Captain Rex (suggested by _**WarDude101**_ )  
World: _Star Wars_ \- _The_ _Clone Wars_ _  
_Bio: was a veteran clone trooper captain who oversaw Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Rex participated in many battles over the course of the war, and was fond of his dual DC-17 blaster pistols, which he used extensively in battle.

Character: Elise (suggested by **_Vurgles_** )  
World: _Fire Emblem Fates_  
Bio: Elise is the princess of Nohr and the youngest daughter of Garon. She is a childish but cheery young girl and adores her adoptive brother, Corrin, always fighting beside him and her friends. But there is not much more to talk about her.

Character: Stan Pines (suggested by **_SloptasticMan_** )  
World: _Gravity Falls_  
Bio: Stan is the greedy and slightly selfish proprietor of the popular Oregon roadside attraction known as the Mystery Shack, one of his many flaws that his uptight attitude makes him unable to pass up money at any opportunity, but since he joined Total Drama, his chances are higher than ever.

Character: Miles 'Tails' Prower (also suggested by **_MasterSaixus_** )  
World: _Sonic the Hedgehog  
_ Bio: Tails is the iconic sidekick and right hand man to the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite being extremely young he is incredibly smart and is able to build planes and other advanced devices using his street smarts and ingenuity. Also he was born with two tails, giving him the power of flight.

Character: Zuko (suggested by **_Evananor1dcancry_** )  
World: Avatar: _The Last Airbender_  
Bio: Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, originally hunted down 'Team Avatar' for three years until he was banished and burned by his own father because of it, Now he is distinctively known for his large red-pink scar on his left eye.

Character: Palutena (suggested by **_Johnathen_** )  
World: _Kid Icarus_  
Bio: Palutena is the mature but playful Goddess of Light who always accompanies and guides the angel Pit on his adventures. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely places him in dangerous situations in order to complete his missions.

. . .

INTERNS (who were only hired to test the possibly deadly challenges and maintenance workers):

Character: Kenny McCormick  
World: _South Park_  
Bio: Kenny is the unluckiest ten-year-old in the small winter town of South Park, he is most famous for continuously dying in the first five seasons of the show and always donning a orange parka or having his face covered and speaking in a muffled voice, unfortunately for him, he is going to die _a lot_.

Character: Mitch 'Muscle Man' Sorrestein  
World: _Regular Show_  
Bio: Mitch is the green-skinned and morbidly-obese human man who works with at the park with his friends and co-workers but is always seen with his best friend, Hi-Five Ghost. But his most notable trait is saying 'My Mom' in a loud annoying fashion.

Character: Hades (also suggested by **_Johnathen_** )  
World: _Disney's Hercules_  
Bio: Hades is the ruler of the Underworld and younger brother of the mighty Zeus, king of Mount Olympus, who is also responsible for granting Hades' ownership of the Underworld. He is fast-talking, quick, witty, and is able to emit fire from his body.

Character: King Dedede (suggested by _**TheBoneTrousle22**_ )  
World: _Kirby_  
Bio: Although Dedede is a primary antagonist, he is not necessarily evil Dedede is sometimes seen to be on friendly terms with Kirby, especially in the more recent games. Dedede wields a giant mighty hammer and commands an army of disposable minions known as Waddle Dees with a iron flipper.

Character: Ruby Rose (also _suggested by **TheMasterKat**_ )  
World: _RWBY  
_ Bio: Ruby is the shy and innocent fifteen-year old girl who typically dresses in a black dress and a red cloak while wielding a Crescent rose, a scythe, she is also the half-sister of current Total Drama contender, Yang Long.

Character: Rolf _(suggested by **Kong Yong**_ )  
World: _Ed n Edd n Eddy_  
Bio: Rolf is the hard-working upbeat 'Son of a Shepard' who works as small-time farmer in Peach Creek Estate and interacts with the Eds and the other kids. Even though he confuses the kids with his strange customs he always does it with good intentions.

Character(s): Bebop & Rocksteady (both _suggested by_ ** _Pepsi-Percy_** )  
World: _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
Bio: Bebop and Rocksteady are the once human duo turned into hench-mutants by the Shredder, turning them into a warthog and rhinoceros respectively, which pretty much up adds up to their wild and destructive personalities.

* * *

 **So, this is the final cast of Total Drama: Criss-Cross Crossover Chaos! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the chosen campers shall arrive and participate in their first challenge on Total Drama!**


End file.
